


A Sucker for Candy

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Guess who's atrocious at titles?, Hux has a bit of an oral fixation, Inappropriate Use Of Candy, Kylo is more than happy to help, Kylo's just along for the ride, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo notices Hux has a problem keeping things <em>out</em> of his mouth and decides to get him candy. However, when he bribes Hux, Kylo gets much more than he expects.</p>
<p>
  <em>Teasingly, he pulled out a bright pink piece and popped it on his tongue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Repulsive,” Hux said in response to Kylo sticking his tongue out. Hux reached for a piece inside the box. Kylo’s hand came down hard on the back of Hux’s with a shake of his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you want one, you have to take it.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hux having an oral fixation? Wonder where I got that idea from... [Hint, a work under a different name]. Anyways, here's another fic I shouldn't have started without finishing another one. Hope you enjoy!

Kylo noticed the somewhat frequent times Hux would leave the bridge, claiming to go to his office. It seemed no one else was really all that concerned or curious with it, so, naturally, Kylo decided to follow him.

He was highly disappointed to discover Hux smoking in his office. About every hour and a half, he’d head to his office and do the same thing, go through messages on his datapad while absentmindedly toying with the cigarette between his lips.

After a few trips, Kylo began noticing other little quirks about the general he hadn’t seen before. Hux would bite the ends of his styluses, he’d chew the ends of pens, and would suck on pretty much anything he could put into his mouth subtly. It made him think about what Hux’s mouth would do to his cock, given the chance.

On a mission to gather an ancient Force artifact, Kylo stumbled upon small, sweet candies that almost instantly reminded him of Hux and his fixation. He turned back to buy a few boxes from the vendor. There was a variety of flavors, but most were sweet and fruity, and all of the sweets were small enough that they could discreetly be popped into one’s mouth and sucked on without anyone else noticing.

Kylo dropped a dark, decorated box in front of the general’s door on his way back to his own room. Even as he disrobed and focused on cleaning the dirt off of himself and his clothing, he could still feel the pique of the general’s interest in the box from several corridors down.

Ren was surprised Hux would actually try the strange candies left at his door without any test to make sure they were safe, but Kylo supposed they looked too tempting and he was too impatient. Still, he made sure to ask Hux about the sweets when he got the chance.

Although, he found he didn’t really need to ask. Watching Hux remove the box from his bottom drawer was answer enough for Ren. Despite that, he made sure to inquire while Hux was on the bridge, surrounded by officers.

“If you bought them, I should thank you,” Hux responded coolly.

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said smugly.

“I said _should_. No matter.”

“Then I suppose you don’t want the other two boxes I happened to acquire?”

Ren could almost see the effort it took to keep the general from answering too quick. “Unless you were planning on doing something else with them.”

“Not particularly. They’re all yours on one condition.”

Hux sighed and rolled his eyes a little. “What do you want?”

“Spend a night with me, dinner and such.”

“Are you that lonely?” Hux sounded snarky. “When?”

“Whenever you would like, General.”

“Tomorrow night, then.”

“Are you already almost done with the first box?” Kylo asked, sounding slightly impressed.

“No.”

“Then why are you so eager?”

“I’m not. The sooner we get it over with, the better. Besides, all the pink ones are gone.”

Kylo turned and made his exit before he started cracking up.

 

Kylo didn’t really expect any less than the general showing up at his door dressed in his uniform. Truthfully, he wasn’t even sure Hux owned anything _but_ uniforms, unfortunate as that seemed.

“Where did you manage to get spices?” Hux said after the first bite. He had been surprised Kylo actually _cooked_ rather than just bringing trays of nutritional fill from the cafeteria.

“The same planet I retrieved the candies from.”

“I thought you were away on a mission for an important artifact, not your own personal shopping trip.”

“I assure you, I am able to do both. The artifact was brought aboard the _Finalizer_ and shipped off before I even dropped the sweets off at your door.”

“Why did you even bother?” Hux asked curiously.

Kylo thought about his phrasing for a moment before proceeding. “You like sweet things. Most people do.”

“But why now?” Hux insisted. “Why are you being nice to me _now_? Are you privy to some sort of information?”

“No. I merely made a recent observation.”

“Which would be?” Hux prompted when Kylo refused to go further into detail.

“You like to…how should I say this? Well, you seem to have a fixation of the oral kind.”

“I’m well aware of that, Ren. The question becomes, how are you so aware of it?”

“It’s not really hard to pick up on. You get stressed when you don’t have something to chew or suck on. You get cranky if you can’t leave to smoke often enough. You _always_ seem to have something in your mouth. Honestly, it’s more of a shock it took this long to pick up on. I’d be more than willing to start getting you candies if that helps.”

“Why?” Hux simply asked.

Kylo shrugged. “Entertainment, I suppose.”

“I don’t understand. What sort of entertainment do you get?”

Kylo merely shrugged in response and continued eating. Hux decided to do the same, leaving them in a silent, somewhat tense atmosphere.

After dinner, Kylo brought out one of the two boxes from under his bed. Teasingly, he pulled out a bright pink piece and popped it on his tongue.

“Repulsive,” Hux said in response to Kylo sticking his tongue out. Hux reached for a piece inside the box. Kylo’s hand came down hard on the back of Hux’s with a shake of his head.

“If you want one, you have to take it.”

“Utterly repulsive. I think not.” Hux sat back with his arms over his chest. Kylo clicked the candy against his teeth.

“Mmh, strawberry and cream,” Kylo teased. He could practically see Hux drooling. “I don’t bite. Usually.”

With a resigned sigh, Hux kicked his chair back and walked over to stand next to Kylo. He gripped the back of Ren’s head, tipped his head back, and claimed the piece of candy for himself rather adeptly. Kylo was left looking flushed and surprised. Hux didn’t let go; instead, he leaned back down for an actual kiss, ending with a sharp nip to Kylo’s bottom lip.

“Ow!” Kylo yelped more in surprise than pain.

“ _You_ promised not to bite. I didn’t,” Hux said smugly. “You did want a kiss, yes? I don’t understand why, but it was pretty obvious.”

Kylo surged up to grab Hux and kiss him right back. Hux hadn’t expected to feel Kylo so close, had brought the piece of candy back onto his tongue to savor it just to have Kylo’s tongue steal it back.

“Pathetic,” Hux said in his usual sneering tone. Despite the tone, his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush. Kylo grinned with the sweet tucked away against his inner cheek. “You’re a child.”

“Perhaps. But I _won_.”

“I suppose you did,” Hux nodded and took a step towards Kylo. Slowly, he brought his hand down on Kylo’s waist and pushed his body back against the table. With another step forward, Hux’s body was flush against Kylo’s and the back of Ren’s thighs were pressed against the edge of the table.

“What’re you doing?” Kylo asked apprehensively.

Hux bit at Kylo’s lips again, loosening him up. With a content sigh, Hux tilted his head slightly and gave Kylo’s parted lips a quick lick, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor. He had to admit, the underlying taste of Ren wasn’t _completely_ unpleasant. Feigning no interest in the candy, he dove into a heated kiss with Ren’s full lips parting so easily; his tongue tasted even more like strawberries. A soft moan on his part and fingers slipping under the cowl to touch Ren’s neck and pull him closer, Ren was putty in Hux’s hand.

It took patience and time, but eventually, the sweet slipped from Kylo’s cheek and Hux happily and abruptly ended the kiss. Even under his heavy robes, Hux could feel the stiffness against his hip. Ren’s ears were a dark red, his cheeks a nice flushed pink, and his pupils dilated as he looked at Hux. Kylo Ren looked ridiculously debauched. All from Hux’s mouth.

Hux couldn’t help but feel pride at knowing he had such control over the Knight of Ren. Hux kept himself against Ren. He wasn’t even sure of Ren’s capability to speak. He just kept staring at Hux’s mouth as Hux made a spectacle of sucking on the now-small piece of candy. He could see what Ren was imagining, clear as day.

Hux bit down on the sweet, effectively breaking it into tiny, easy to swallow pieces. This jolted Ren out of his imagination and brought his enamored gaze back to Hux’s eyes with a slight cringe.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been kissed before,” Hux said with a quiet huff.

“Not like that.” Ren’s voice was low and somewhat breathless, still. He did loosen his gloved grip on the edge of the table, Hux noticed. He was sure the Knight’s hands were feeling cramped from holding that position, but he was also sure Kylo didn’t know what else to do with his hands, so he just kept them there.

“Well, you did have the right incentive,” Hux mused as he reached behind Kylo and into the unguarded box. Picking one at random, he popped a bright blue candy in between Ren’s pink, somewhat kiss-swollen lips. Kylo took both the candy and the tip of Hux’s gloved finger into his mouth. “Do not bite the leather,” Hux glared at him until he let go. “You’re far worse than a pup,” he muttered as he closed the lid on the box and replaced his hand on Ren’s hip.

“Do you want a taste?” Kylo tried to muster the same bravado he had before. He failed, his voice wavering just slightly on the last word.

“I don’t particularly care for the blue ones. I plan on _tasting_ something better.” Hux pulled at Kylo’s belt until it fell onto the floor beside them. Slowly, he worked through layer after black layer of cloth until Kylo was almost done with the candy and Hux had striped him down to his black leggings and undershirt. He paused only to reach behind Kylo to dig out another blue sweet.

“I got them for you,” Kylo protested weakly.

“Right,” Hux said dismissively. “Swallow that piece. Good.” Hux slipped the second piece into Kylo’s mouth. “Try not to choke on it, would you?” Hux took a quick lick of Kylo’s light blue lips then dropped to his knees, pulling the waistband of Kylo’s leggings down with him. 

“Keep sucking on it until I tell you to stop,” Hux demanded with a smirk.

“What if I finish it?”

“You won’t.” With a wicked grin, Hux took Kylo’s cock into his mouth. Kylo grasped the table edge and held the blue piece between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. As Hux worked the entirety of Kylo into his mouth, Kylo shoved the candy against his cheek to keep from swallowing it whole.

As Kylo felt Hux’s warm, tight throat working around the tip of his cock, he moved his ungloved hands to Hux’s head. Oh, he most definitely was not unaccustomed to giving head, Kylo thought, not with those lips, not with that _tongue_. Kylo felt Hux pulling back and tilting his head up. With a lewd ‘pop’ sound, he gave Kylo an obscene lick.

“You’re not sucking on the candy, like I told you to.”

Kylo reluctantly moved the piece back onto his tongue and stuck it out for Hux to see. “Is that better?”

“Much.” Hux mouthed at the shaft, slicking Kylo’s entire length in his saliva before taking him in his mouth again, all at once. Kylo damn near swallowed the confectionery. The chair Ren had previously occupied moved back a few centimeters.

Hux had been correct. Kylo hadn’t been anywhere near finishing the piece of blue sugar when Hux had him climaxing. The chair beside Hux clattered to the ground and the only thing stopping the box of candy from going flying was Ren’s weight atop of it. Hux swallowed every drop as if his life depended on it. He stood, wiped his mouth off daintily with the back of his hand, then reached for a pink piece of candy, as if nothing had happened. Content, he picked up Ren’s chair and plopped himself down with his right leg over his left.

“You can swallow that piece if you haven’t already,” Hux said, sounding no worse for wear.

“Right.” Kylo straightened himself out, sat on the table, and chewed the candy to pieces before swallowing what was left. “Right,” he repeated in a daze. “One hell of an oral fixation, you’ve got there, Hux.”

“Don’t try to be humorous. You’re not.”

“How long have you been holding _that_ back?”

“To what are you referring to?”

“Your rather obvious attraction for me, clearly.”

Hux snorted. Loudly. “Ren,” Hux managed between laughs, “Ren, no. That’s not—No.”

“Then why did you…?”

“Well,” Hux’s laughter was finally dying down. It was odd hearing such a…pleasant noise coming from Hux of all people. “You were the one wanting to be kissed. I had assumed you wanted more than just a peck. Judging by your skill, or rather lack thereof,” Hux watch the indignant pout and flush spread across Ren’s face, “I had assumed you’d never had a proper blowjob either. Having _that monstrosity_ ,” Hux glanced to Ren’s groin, “poking me in the side was getting uncomfortable. Before you think I’m complimenting your size, I was referring to how eagerly you had responded to a simple kiss. Really, now,” Hux said with a look of disgust.

“Like you didn’t have a reaction, too,” Kylo argued in a whine.

“Not to your _kiss_ , no. It takes a bit more than that.” Although, Hux did have to admit, he had a bit of a tent in his slacks from going down on Kylo. Ren didn’t need to know that, however.

“Besides, think of it as repayment for the sweets.”

“I can get you more.”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“I’d like to.”

Hux thought it over for a few seconds. “If you just want sex, you could just ask. Your body isn’t that unattractive. It’d be an agreeable release. You’ll try improving those sloppy lips of yours though, right?”

“I’ll learn.”

“Good. We can start practicing now,” Hux said with a slight smile. Kylo perched himself in Hux’s lap. He leaned down to press his blueish lips to Hux’s swollen, pink lips. Between the two of them, the pink piece of candy dissolved into nothing in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo took it upon himself to find hard candies Hux would enjoy whenever Kylo was assigned to a mission on another planet or territory. He found those boxes were quite popular in many systems, but strived to find something else, something more unique.

While chasing down rumors on one of the central planets, Kylo stumbled on moderate size pouches containing a variety of flavors of lollipops. ‘Perfect!’ Kylo thought as he bought as many as he could carry. Unlike the small, discreet candies he had gotten previously, these ones had sticks that would stick out of Hux’s mouth. Kylo thought if Hux started sucking on these during his shift instead of the small sweets, everyone might realize just how often he has something in that mouth of his.

These weren’t exactly small, but would hopefully fit nicely in Hux’s mouth. Although, Kylo thought, if he managed to take Kylo with no problem, he doubted any sweet would be too big for Hux’s mouth. There were more flavors than the box, but that meant more variations of strawberry for Hux’s taste.

Proud of his find, he waited until their next planned dinner date. Weekly, whether or not Kylo had a new sugary treat for Hux, they met, ate, then fucked. Kylo, Hux had admitted at some point, had gotten much better at kissing among other activities. Hux would leave well-fucked and rather relaxed while Kylo fell asleep with a sense of accomplishment.

This time, he brought out one of the pouches with a sucker wrapped in a thin, clear protective layer. Hux took the lollipop from Kylo’s outstretched hand and examined it as if it were dangerous.

“Why does it have the stick? That seems inconvenient.”

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t make them, Hux. Try it. I think it’s strawberry and banana flavored.”

Hux pulled the clear plastic off and gave it a tentative, kitten-like lick. Barely half a minute later, the sucker rested in his mouth, against the side of his cheek, with the white stick between his pink, full lips.

“This is going to take much longer than the small candies without the sticks,” Hux said after he took the stick out of his mouth. Kylo couldn’t tell if he was complaining or appreciative. “It tastes fantastic, though.” Those kitten-like licks were beginning to get to Kylo. He couldn’t help watching the way Hux’s tongue would peek out for a quick lick of the sucker, followed by a lick to his lips.

Ren lasted about two minutes before he pulled his chair over, pushed Hux’s hand to the side, and got a taste for himself off of Hux’s lips and tongue. With his free hand, Hux slid his fingers into the dark tangle of Ren’s hair. Ren kept a hand around Hux’s on the lollipop stick and his other hand on Hux’s thigh.

“Those stay here,” Kylo murmured, not taking his eyes off of those Force-forsaken lips. “There’s no way I’m letting you suck on one of these in public; you’re too obscene.” Another slow kiss before Hux pulled himself away.

“It’s not my fault you have a filthy mind.”

Kylo brought the lollipop to his mouth, keeping his hand around Hux’s on the stick. Without hesitation, he popped it between his lips and wrapped his tongue around the sugary treat. He could feel Hux’s fingers flex under his own hand. Hux sucked in his lower lip as he watched Kylo’s intentionally lewd mouth play with the lollipop.

“Messy,” Kylo murmured as he pulled it away. Hux leaned in to lick his sticky lips clean, as if Kylo couldn’t do it himself. He got distracted halfway through and turned it into a kiss instead. Kylo’s hand tightened on Hux’s waist until he shifted out of his chair and into Kylo’s lap, a leg on either side of the chair and Kylo’s waist and the rest of his weight rested on Kylo’s thighs.

“I’m not that obscene with it,” Hux argued.

“You are. You don’t mean to be, but you _are_.” Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s lower back, holding him flush against his body. Hux played with the shorter hairs just above Kylo’s neck. “How about this?” Kylo offered with a slight shiver. “You can have your treat if I can have mine.” Kylo let his forehead fall against Hux’s shoulder as he looked down between them.

“Do you mean now? Or in the future?”

“Just for now. I’ll think about letting you have them later.”

“Fine.” Hux punctuated it with a kiss, quick but passionate. Kylo pushed his hips off and took his free hand to lead him to the bed. With a soft push back, Hux fell onto the bed in a sitting position, only shifting enough to allow Kylo to pull his trousers down.

“Hm.” Kylo thought out loud. “Suck on that the way you want me to suck on you,” he said with a wicked grin. Hux tested by giving the sucker a few more of those kitten licks. Kylo followed every lick to his cock without breaking his gaze towards Hux’s face. With more enthusiasm, he sucked the candy into his mouth and let his tongue lick slowly up the stick. Kylo did the same with his cock. His back arched and a muffled moan left his mouth around the candy. Kylo, too, copied the muffled moan.

Hux closed his eyes. He felt the sensation of Kylo’s heat around his cock and the sweet, light pressure on his tongue from the sucker. Somehow, Kylo followed each lick despite Hux’s lips being clasped tightly on the stick. Every drag of the sweet against his tongue, Kylo was there, dragging his cock along the length of his own tongue, his lips clamped down around him.

Kylo’s hands around his waist didn’t keep his hips from bucking up into his mouth, but with each buck, the sucker fell further back on his tongue, as if copying Ren. It was so much sweeter than Kylo’s cock but Hux couldn’t help thinking about sucking off Kylo. It’d be bigger, definitely, thicker than the lollipop.

The lollipop was sucked to the back of his throat where he swallowed around it with a long groan. Kylo did the same. Quick passes followed by slow, long passes had Hux’s eyes crossing in pleasure.

 _’Obscene. Utterly obscene.’_ Hux heard echoing in his head. He felt one of Kylo’s hands let go of his hips and bump against his knee as Kylo shoved the hand into his pants. His other hand snaked under Hux’s shirts and clenched against his bare lower back.

Hux’s thoughts revolved around ‘Don’t stop. Oh, please, don’t stop,’ while he tried his best to focus on the sweet in his mouth. His hand was an absolute mess of saliva and sticky sugar but he couldn’t be bothered with Kylo jerking off between his legs.

Hux fell back with a sharp thrust of his hips. The lollipop was pulled from his mouth and almost dropped on the floor. Hux’s free hand tangled and tugged on Kylo’s dark locks. ‘Don’t stop, please, please, please.’ Hux was thrilled when Kylo didn’t, instead, bobbing his head quicker with a slight twist towards the head and back as he went down again.

In his boots, Hux’s toes curled as the heat in his belly hit the point of no return. “Fuck, Kylo,” he moaned out. “Yes. Oh, yes.” His back arched and the lollipop fell from his sticky hand onto the floor. Kylo moaned his own release in his fist while swallowing Hux’s.

Kylo sat back on his heels while he caught his breath. Hux waited a couple minutes so he wouldn’t be so shaky on his feet before tossing out the lollipop and washing his sticky hands off. 

“You lost,” Kylo said with a grin. He had already pulled off his soiled clothing and had settled into his bed, naked. Hux followed suit.

“I didn’t realize it was a competition.”

“It wasn’t, really. But you couldn’t even keep the sucker held in your hand.”

“Let’s see you do better,” Hux shoved Kylo over so he could fit beside him.

“Maybe next time. I have a different idea for us now.” Kylo rested his head on Hux’s chest while Hux carded his fingers through the damp strands.

“ _Cuddling_?” Hux said with seeming disgust.

“You’re gonna have to give me a couple minutes before I can fuck you senseless,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s skin with a soft chuckle. “Besides, you never complain about cuddling when you’re the one clinging to me.”

“I don’t _cling_.”

“Okay, Hux,” Kylo said complacently.


End file.
